HISTORIAS DEL OLIMPO
by Devil Butterfly
Summary: Son mini historias sin orden sobre los Dioses Griegos, yo solo escribiré y publicare lo que Apolo me permita con mis pequeños momentos de inspiración.
1. En El Amor Y La Guerra

_**HISTORIAS DEL OLIMPO**_

 **Amo la mitología griega (si, también me gusta Percy Jackson, y soy semidiosa de Hades), así que decidí escribir mini historias sobre los dioses, estas mini historias vienen sin orden, yo solo escribiré y publicare lo que Apolo me permita con mis pequeños momentos de inspiración.**

 **Escribí este mini relato en mi trabajo, mientras no tenía nada que hacer y como estoy obsesionada con la Mitología Griega y además el mito de El Secuestro de Kore o Perséfone es mi favorito. Así que dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

 _ **En El Amor Y La Guerra**_

 _Afrodita y Ares, conversaban ajenos a la diosa que los observaba_

 _-Tienes que hacer algo para que ese desgraciado deje de llevarse a mis hombres-_

 _-¿Y qué crees que debería hacer yo? Es un hombre salvaje, por lo tanto, una bestia y eso está muy lejos de mis dones- dijo Afrodita molesta_

 _-¿Y qué mejor manera de calmar a una bestia que con una compañera?- pregunto Ares sugerentemente_

 _-¿Que? ¿Pretendes que yo baje al Inframundo a entretener a Hades para que tus soldados no mueran?- cuestiono Afrodita furiosa_

 _-Naturalmente no, lo que quiero es que tú y ese niño, que insistes que es mi hijo, le den una mujer a Hades-_

 _-Esta es la última vez que insinúas que Eros no es hijo tuyo, es sorpresivo que Hefesto le tenga más cariño a tu hijo que tu- dijo Afrodita_

 _-¿Lo harás que se enamore o no?- pregunto Ares con impaciencia_

 _-Sí, lo hare, pero debes saber que las cosas irán mal después de esto, Apolo dijo que si Hades conseguía una reina habría problemas en el Olimpo- advirtió_

 _-Eso no importa porque quiero un último favor, amor mío- dijo Ares sonriendo de manera maliciosa -Enamóralo de una diosa que no pueda tener-_

 _Afrodita soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba hacia el palacio de Zeus, donde se encontraba Kore recogiendo pequeñas flores mientras los observaba._

 _-Tengo justo a quien necesitas- afirmo sonriendo mientras saludaba a la diosa menor._


	2. La Chica De Alguien

_**HISTORIAS DEL OLIMPO**_

 **Amo la mitología griega (si, también me gusta Percy Jackson, y soy semidiosa de Hades), así que decidí escribir mini historias sobre los dioses, estas mini historias vienen sin orden, yo solo escribiré y publicare lo que Apolo me permita con mis pequeños momentos de inspiración.**

 **Estoy segura que con esto ofenderé a Artemisa, pero a decir verdad siempre la he shippeado con Apolo (con eso de que son la luna y el sol), solo espero que no me castigue.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

 _ **LA CHICA DE ALGUIEN**_

La diosa Artemisa estaba por entrar en edad casadera, y Hera creía necesario comprometerla de inmediato, aun en contra de los deseos de Zeus.

Se iba a celebrar la fiesta para anunciar quien sería el marido de la diosa, Artemisa estaba nerviosa y pidió a su padre, el gran Zeus, pasar su última noche de soltera con su hermano Apolo.

Los gemelos se reunieron en la alcoba de Artemisa, cuando la diosa Selene tomaba su lugar en el cielo.

-Debo contarte algo Apolo- dijo Artemisa

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?- pregunto Apolo sonriendo

-Hera ha convencido a padre para comprometerme con alguien-

-¡¿QUE?!- grito el rubio

-Dice que es el momento adecuado, que es preferible que sea alguien que mi padre apruebe antes de que pase lo mismo que con Perséfone- explico Artemisa

-¿Y quiénes son los que padre aprueba?- pregunto Apolo

-Hermes, Dionisio, Pan y Eros- contesto ella

-Me sorprende no estar entre los candidatos- comento Apolo

-No tengo idea de porque no lo estas, seguramente esto es un duro golpe para tu orgullo- se rio Artemisa

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti- dijo él tristemente -Ni siquiera para que pidan mi opinión al respecto-

-Lo lamento, debí decírtelo antes- dijo Artemisa

-Ya no serás mi chica, nunca más- dijo él -Serás la chica de otro-

-Nunca, escúchame bien, Nunca seré la chica de nadie más, Apolo- prometió ella abrazando a su hermano -Solo seré tu chica, siempre-

.

En la fiesta en el Olimpo, era tiempo ya de que Artemisa decidiera quien sería su esposo, estaba a punto de decir el nombre cuando su mirada se encontró con la triste mirada de su hermano.

-Mi decisión es… Que seguiré los pasos de mi tía y mi hermana, seré una diosa casta- anuncio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!- preguntaron Hera y Zeus

-Porque me niego a ser la chica de cualquiera de ellos- dijo Artemisa sonriendo y miro fijamente a Apolo -Yo ya soy la chica de alguien más-


End file.
